shazam7121fandomcom-20200215-history
Mario vs Mickey Mouse (OLD)
Mario vs Mickey Mouse is a 5th installment in Shazam7121 Rap Battles, it features Italian Plumber Mario against Disney's mascot Mickey Mouse Cast Dani as Mickey Mouse SesameMalcolm99 as Mario Jaxmk679 as Luigi Lyrics Mario: Its'a me Mario, here to defeat this little Jerry Rat My fame has started since the 80's and Luigi is better than you’re steamboat crap Why won't you step to your Clubhouse and suit yourself, can’t you see? You can go to hell! I have already beaten Sega too many times, because the battle started in 2012!!! You’re annoying than Sonic, speedy many fast and run you stupid mouse! I’ll not be you’re friends anymore, until you need coming out you’re clubhouse Get your butt back to Mars like you did on a Clubhouse Episode you did Because all you do on your show is teach the little kids random fucking shit Mickey Mouse: It’s me Mickey Mouse, Mishka Mushka out you’re ass Take care of My Clubhouse, i will lock you in You’re games are so lame and than also you, Brother I defeated Bugs Bunny and Pete the Cat, while you defeated Bowser! You will never touch's Princess Peaches skirt because your skills make me a jerk Watch my show inside, or you’ll be laugh now I am a Plumber, while atleast you’re a little rat How about you watch SuicideMouse.AVI, because if you eat too much spaghetti you will become FAT Mario: That's it, you’ve take me so, far! Let me destroy you with my friend LUIGI Im a Plumber, well i have special powers and turn you into a Crummy Little Sheep Luigi: ITS THE YEAR OF LUIGI, You can't stop the second plumber, your just Disney's Show of Shit Cause where the Mario Brothers, cause well smash you with our hammers right out of it Nobody would even beat Mario and I because we have our Cartoon Show on Netflix and on TV Mario: this battle is over and we're won and besides nobody can come over here to ME!, well have that little rat as a feast Luigi: Go back to eat you’re dog Pluto poo, and give up because soon after this battle, YOU WILL FUCKING SEE on Steambot Willie Mario: You have no choice son, go back to you’re cartoon a kill you’reselve Both: you’ve just got beatin in this battle by the one and only Mario Brothers! Mickey Mouse: Let me show you what I have done to my new Cartoon, on DISNEY CHANNEL MOTHER FUCKER After this battle, you’ll be finished by my Goofy & Donald, SUCKERS Mario, go back to eating your shitty food and go to you’re pipes and FUCKING RAPE IT! Luigi, stop reading you’re reading your books, or you’ll be finished I’ll finished you and you into a fallen death Pit You’re down, when you lost your History Rap Battles against Wright Bros Marry you’re brother luigi and give a gay kiss each-other MICKEY MOUSE WILL BE FOREVER STAINDING WHILE YOUR CRAPPY GAMES ARE SOLD OUT FOREVER Trivia In Soundcloud, Shazam said (I sucked at rapping Mario, it's only goes for the long lines, i record and, i didn't passed, Luigi's last line!) In the video, it starts up in other of MIckey's verses, about Mickey's Head (Not the Body) The Announcer is not so good, it's so lower Kenneth (as Mickey Mouse) said AH HA, it's like a talking giggle Category:2014 Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles 4 Category:Shazam7121 Rap Battles season 1 Category:Shazam7121